


Do I Make You Proud

by femkakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Lot of Plot, F/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, brief moments of sexual assault and sexual harassment, kakashi is a sweet heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: Your first jonin missions since graduating to the rank, though you are excited when you meet your team and learn what your mission is. Hatake Kakashi keeps finding his way into your life in the most embarrassing moments and you can’t help but wonder why?If you have trouble reading about situations of sexual assaults you probably don’t want to read this as it has brief mentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @theepicpineapplez and I had so much fun writing it! If you have idea on a story you’d like to see written you can message me on twitter @kagehomos or tumblr @ailur-o! Thank you for reading and I hope your enjoy!

Your hand ran over the side of your cheek, across the deep red patch that covered over one half of your face. People were used to scars but they weren’t used to them being this massive. You could cover most of it with your fresh new jonin outfit but your face and neck were on show for everyone to see. Keeping your head down you avoided the eyes of your peers as you made your way up to the Hokage's office. 

It was your first day and you couldn’t shake the tension from your shoulders or digest the butterflies that were in your stomach. If you had eaten anything for breakfast it would have been splattered all over the stairs. 

You’d received your first mission last night from and ANBU agent knocking on your window and leaving it on the windowsill. It was an A rank mission to the Village Hidden in the Rain, there had been a string of kidnappings of women over the past month and it was beginning to become frequent. They had no clues or idea who was behind it but you were willing to give it your all. 

Taking in one last big breath you knocked on the Hokages door and waited to be called in. Your heart stopped when you saw your team. Three men stood before you, two of them tall and burly while the smaller one stood with his arms crossed and a bored look in his eyes and a toothpick hanging from his lips. You were the only woman, and you paled in comparison to the size of them. 

Why you were chosen for this mission became clear. 

You heart stammered in your chest and you begged for your feet to turn around and walk out but they only moved forward. 

“Genma, this is your newest member.” The bored man met your eyes. 

“Shiranui Genma.” He stuck out a lazy hand and you introduced yourself as you shook it. “Stupid and stupider over there is Akira and Yuki.” The one with slicked back hair eyed you over and smiled.

“Watch it Genma.” The other said, his blonde hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and his unnaturally blue eyes scanned your body up and down.

The man next to Lord Hokage spoke, you recognized Umino Iruka and stood straight. “Your mission is clear, three days in the Village Hidden in the Rain, if you can’t locate the kidnappers in that time send a messenger bird and we’ll send replacements. Three ANBU agents will being following as it a first mission for one of your members.” Iruka glanced over at you. “Don’t be nervous, it’s a formality to make sure that your ready for B and A ranked missions.” You nodded your head. 

“You can use any means necessary to capture these people but remember the safety of your team.” His eyes now floated over to Akira and Yuki. “Safety of your comrades is first and foremost.” 

Lord Hokage stood, “This mission is important. Lives hang in your hands, not only your own, but the women of the Rain Village. You’ll need to be vigilant and careful.” His eyes stayed on the men around you. “I know there seems to be an obvious plan but think through it carefully.” 

Your team was dismissed but your heart weighed heavy. The obvious plan. You knew what Lord Hokage was talking about, you’d known from the first moment you stepped into the room. 

You were bait. 

— 

Their whispers, no matter how quiet, reached you. You heard everything. Wear a mask. Wear makeup. But this one was new. 

“Why doesn’t she just join ANBU,” some girl whispered to her friend. “If I looked like her I’d rather die with a mask on then walk around looking like I belonged in a circus.” They both laughed and you swallowed the lump that was in your throat. 

“I wonder what happened?” She heard someone else say. 

“She was struck by the Nine-Tails when she was little.” 

“I thought it was a simple house fire.” 

“I would kill myself.” 

Your feet picked up pace and your vision began to blur. No matter how many times your heard the same damn lines they struck you like a kunai every time. 

“Hey watch it—” Your shoulder had bumped into someone and they spun you around. He jumped back at the sight of your skin and his face shriveled up in disgust. You’d seen him before, just in passing, Mizuki. 

“They let you become a jonin?” He said. “Must be trying out a new tactic, sending freaks out into the field to scare the enemy off.” He chuckled and a few people around him hid their laughter behind their hands. 

You felt yourself shirk under his gaze. “What’s the matter? Did the Nine-Tails burn your tongue out too?” 

“Enough Mizuki.” A stern voice said behind you. “Your team and Lord Hokage are waiting.” You turned your head to see Hatake Kakashi standing above you. His grey hair casting a shadow over his face but you could still see the fury in his eye. 

“Since when did you become a prince charming Kakashi.” Mizuki scoffed and turned his back. 

Your stomach clenched and you let out a soft “thank you” before brushing past him and out of the building. It was bad enough that you couldn’t speak for yourself but the fact that a superior had to call Mizuki off like you were kids back in the academy, it was mortifying. The other half of your face turned just as red as the scarred part. 

You kept your head down the whole way back to your apartment, fumbling with your keys before finally unlocking the door and locking yourself inside. You wanted to take a quick nap before you began packing but when you laid down, sleep evaded you. Mind shifting back and forth between the comments made and the mission. 

You hadn’t except to be the only woman, especially on a mission like this. The Hokage’s words were supposed to be reassuring but he had been the one to assemble the team. Something twisted in your stomach and you couldn’t help but think his words were only to easy your mind but he wasn’t expecting the mission to go any other way. 

Knowing you wouldn’t be able to sleep you hoisted yourself off the couch and walked to your room, leaving your vest and headband on your bed before stripping and setting your dirty clothes aside. You had gone straight to the Hokage’s office after training your sweat soaked clothes were beginning to make your skin itch. 

With the water as hot as it could go you shut the curtain behind you. Looking down, you studying the scar that began at your left hip, crossed over your body and ended over your right eye. Your peers assumed right, you had been struck by the Nine Tail when you were young. He didn’t hit you directly with one of his deadly tails but the waves of chakra flames that rolled off of him had caught you. You were seven at the time and the only thought on your mind had been finding your big brother, Kiyo. 

At the time of his death he was only a chunin with dreams of becoming a jonin and then moving on to sit on the Hokage’s Council. Now that was your dream along with what was written in his journal to be made a reality. You weren’t going to let your looks stop you from getting your job done. You wanted to be strong for him but each day it got harder and harder to do that. 

You let your tears mix with the water on your face, silently sobbing, terrified of the days to come. 

It wasn’t too late to back out, they could find someone else. Someone stronger. You sunk to the ground, wrapped your arms around yourself, knowing you could never be as strong as your peers. 

Knowing you would never make Kiyo proud. 

You would never make anyone proud. The scarred girl that scared children and made adults look away in disgust. 

That’s all you’d ever be. 

—

“Why did we get stuck with this dumbass mission.” Tobio rolled his head back against the tree and huffed. Kakashi could picture what his face looked like under his frog mask, he lips turned downwards and his eyes lazy with boredom. “Anzu and Eichi get off with an S Rank in the Mist Village and we get to follow around a bunch of snot nosed jonin—“ 

“Quiet Tobio.” Tenzo’s voice was low, “Someone’s approaching.” 

Kakashi had sensed the chakra long before Tenzo had pointed it out but he already knew who it was. Kakashi watched as she stood at the opening of the gate, her head going in circles looking for her teammates. Even from this distance Kakashi could see the panic across her face. 

She was young, small, and innocent. The scar the covered her face would make a normal person avert their eyes; they would find her ugly. Kakashi couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

With a quick jump he landed in a tree to her right, she followed him. Her ears were good, Kakashi noted, he had been almost completely silent. It was silly of him to jump back to the original tree but this time he was quieter and quicker. Her eyes still followed. 

He smirked under his dog mask. 

She was amazing. 

—

You approached the west gate, fingers wringing around each other and wondering if had you met at the wrong gate. A shuffle above you and a quick movement in the trees reminded you of the ANBU agents that were tailing the team. Your head snapped to the right and you followed the sound, it was barely there but you could still hear it. The next time they jumped, back to their original position you almost missed it. 

“Is your neck tight?” Someone spoke from behind you. It was Yuki and Akira. ”What me to massage it out?” Akira asked as they both stalked forward, towering over you. Yuki’s hand raised and went to the collar of your shirt and hooked a finger around it. “What else is tight?” His long tongue flicked over his bottom lip and his fingers pulled your shirt. “Come on baby girl, show us how far down that scar goes.” 

You stood frozen, eyes wide and your teeth dug into your bottom lips to stop you from making a sound. 

“Enough Yuki.” Genma appeared in a puff of smoke behind the three of you. “She is your teammate and your equal, treat her as such.” 

Yuki took his hands off of you and you stumbled back away from him. “You alright?” Genma asked, you quickly nodded your head. 

“Alright, standard diamond formation, Yuki in front and Akira in the back.” He glanced at you, “You’re on my left which means everything on that side falls under your gaze, see anything that’s suspicious we’ll stop and check it out.” You nodded.. 

“Let’s head out.” 

— 

“Are you comfortable with this plan?” Genma asked you.

You so desperately wanted to say no. There had to be something else. Something that didn’t involve you being kidnapped and taken. Even with a tracker on you, the idea that they would lose sight of you and you would be gone forever wouldn’t leave your mind. 

“I can do it.” 

—

Kakashi watched from the trees as she stripped of her gear and slipped on street clothes. A high waisted black skirt with a slit in the thigh and a loose white blouse. Her hair came down from her ponytail and hung around her face. Kakashi breath quickened as he watched and he was sure everyone around him could hear his heartbeat. 

He did a quick summoning jutsu, calling for Pakkun. 

“Trail her,” Kakashi said quietly. 

“Kakashi what are you doing?” Tobio asked. 

“We can’t lose sight of her and Pakkun is a good way to keep on her trail. You two stay with the boys I’ll follow her.” Tenzo nodded for the both of them and Kakashi bolted through the trees. 

She was walking slowly as the heels of her shoe sunk into the soft ground. Pakkun followed along in the shadow, memorizing her scent. She passed through the towns gate and began down the street, looking of Okinawa Bar. 

— 

The bar was packed on but you managed to make your way in and order a drink. Sake mixed with watermelon and cucumber juice, enough to get you loose but not enough to cloud your judgement. 

You only felt the presence of one ANBU agents now, their aura familiar and welcoming. 

Your legs crossed over each other as the slit in the skirt showed off the length of your leg and smooth skin. Men and women began eyeing you, starting at your high heel clad foot and working their way up. Most turned away at the sight of your face but some didn’t, a man in the corner of the bar kept his eyes on you, trailing over your breast and waist and the scar on your neck. He eyed you like you were worth something. 

When your confidence was high you slid off the barstool and made your way to him, leaning against the high table he sat at and fluttered your eyes at him. His dark red hair hung to his shoulders and he sat tall, his jaw sharp and his eyes sharper. 

“Are you staring at me like that because you're disgusted by me or because you wanna see how far down this scar goes.” You internally cringed at using the same words Yuki did but it seemed to work. His hand reached out and his finger started at your throat before moving down and pulling the collar of your blouse down. 

“You’re not disgusting,” he said. “I think you’re beautiful.” He slurred his words like he was drunk but his eyes were crystal clear. If he was a normal drunk bar perv his eyes would be drooping shut and his face would be more relaxed like the other men you spotted. He was the one you were looking for. “Why don’t you sit down babygirl, I’ll buy you another drink.” He pulled a chair close to him and patted the seat. You asked for his name and he told you, Genki. 

You pulled yourself onto the chair, leaning close to him and watched as he ordered a bottle. When he poured you a glass his thick arm snuck around your waist and settled on your thigh, his fingers slipping under the slit and drawing circles. 

You took one shot and began spreading your chakra into your brain, stomach, and liver, making sure you wouldn’t get drunk. He seemed to do the same but you let your eyes glaze over with every drink you took. Your conversation was simple and bland but you kept his eyes and flirted through your boring words.

As the minutes past you leaned closer and his hand went higher. You saw Genma enter into the bar, jonin vest not out of place and you made eye contact. When the man's finger brushed against front of your underwear you jumped, hand reaching for his wrist to pull away but remember you were supposed to be flirting.

You let out a giggle and placed a hand on his chest. “You sure are eager for us just meeting.” 

He lowered his mouth to your ear. “I’m a sucker for beautiful women.” He said and placed a kiss against your neck. 

“Why don’t you take me out of here then?” You whispered back. 

He groaned in your ear and grabbed your hand, pushing through the crowd and holding tightly onto your hand, forgetting he was supposed to be drunk. Your heartbeat began to pound loudly in your ears and your body grew hot the closer you got to the door. You could pull out of his grasp run to Genma and have him stop him. 

But that wasn’t the mission. 

This was just the first step. 

The cool air did nothing for your hot skin as he pulled you into the street, “my place or yours?” He asked and pulled you in front of him, pressing your back into his front. 

“My roommates home,” you lied, rotating your ass into his crotch and he moaned in your ear. “And I don’t feel like being quiet.” 

He kept a tight hold on you he made a few hand signals and you landed in a bedroom, it was too generic to be his actual bedroom and your mind cleared. It was now or never. 

—

“Pakkun!” Kakashi yelled not caring if anyone heard. “Start tracking now.” The dog took off west and Kakashi saw Genma run out of the bar, Yuki and Akira appeared from the alleyway next to the bar and the three clumped together, Genma had a tracker in his hand. “West, on the other side of town, let’s go.” The three of them took off, silently jumping over rooftops. 

The tree branch behind Kakashi shook, Tenzo and Tobio appeared, ready to go. “If you get eyes on her and she’s fighting and losing step in, I don’t care if that’s not apart of our mission. She’s Hidden Leaf and she has our protection.”

“Kakashi!” Tobio called after him but he was already gone. 

— 

He was too rough and you tried to make your whimpers sound sexy but when his dry finger began rubbing roughly around your clit you let out a sob he just ignored it. “The things I’m going to do to you.” He nipped against the side of your throat hard enough to draw blood. 

You jumped and tried to pull away. 

This was the mission, you kept telling yourself. Anything for the missions. The tracker on your wrist would buzz when Genma and the rest were close and you could push him away; knock him out and wait for them to find everyone else. 

His large hands wrapped around your waist and he turned you around and knocked your knees out, forcing you down. “Let’s give them a good show shall we,” the zipper on his pants dropped and your face went white. He grabbed you by the cheeks and turned your head towards the floor to ceiling length mirror on your left. “A pretty thing like you, even with your scar will sell for thousand.” 

You tried to pulled away but his hand forced your jaw open and he slammed his cock into the back of your throat. Tears formed in your eyes and you tried to clamp your mouth shut but he held you open, pulling back before slamming his hips forward again. 

Tears a streamed out of your eyes and you tried to pull away. 

“Why you fighting babygirl.” He growled. “You were so eager minutes ago.” 

You were able to push him away by his thighs and scramble away trying to find the words to say. “Please,” you cried. 

“Please?” He smirked, “If you insist.” 

—

She screamed. 

Loud and full of terror. 

Kakashi heart stopped but his feet went faster. He left Tenzo and Tobio behind as he moved faster then he ever had. 

He was closing in on Genma who had stopped looking at the tracker and was watching the guards circling the building. Kakashi landed on the building, letting his feet slam hard against the ground. 

“What are you waiting around for.” He spoke, his voice rough and low. “She’s obviously in trouble did you not hear her scream—“ 

“We can’t charge in there blind dumbass. We’ll get killed—“ 

“She’s going to be fucking killed or worse if you don’t take action!” His voice raised and his breath was heavy against his mask. 

“This isn’t your mission—“ 

She screamed again and both of their heads snapped to sound. “If you won’t take action I will.” Kakashi said. 

“I’m not going in blind.” 

Kakashi knew he was being smart, Genma was a smart man. He thought his missions through, every step and every punch he threw was planned.. 

But some missions need action before thought. 

“Kakashi.” Tenzo’s voice appeared behind them. “Fall back, this isn’t our mission.” 

“She’s a comrade.” 

“And she agreed to this mission.” Genma said. “She knew the risk.” 

“I don’t care.” Kakashi said. “Just because she knew what might happened doesn’t mean that she has to go through it.” He stared at the two of them, “I’m going after her, I don’t care if you two follow or stay here with your thumb up your asses.” 

—

You tried to fight the best you could but the best you could do was keep distance. You had speed but he had the reach. 

With one wrong move he had grabbed your ankle and slammed you down on the ground, the air was knocked out of you and you gasped. He took the opportunity to shove to fingers in your mouth to keep you from making talking. 

“They like it when the girls struggle.” He said, his hands disappearing below his waist. “Gets them more excited and the more excited they get, the more money we make.” 

The ground beneath you shook but they man above you didn’t seem to notice. He licked his lips and ripped your skirt away from your body, you bit down hard on his fingers but he didn’t flinch even as you drew blood. He laughed as it poured from the corner of your mouth, smeering on your cheek. “Call that an early payback for how much I’m going to make you bleed.” 

Your eyes widened as he pressed against your entrance but not the one you expected. You screamed around his fingers and bucked your hips trying to push him off. Your hands slapped and scratched against his arms but he didn’t budge. 

Tears blurred your vision and you just kept moving, doing everything in your power to get away. 

The ground shook again and this time he felt it. 

“What the h—“ 

The mirror next to you shattered, a body flying through it and hitting the wall across the room with such force the body stayed stuck in the plaster. A kunai was sticking out of the man's forehead. 

“Who’s fucking—“ Before he could finish a kunai was thrown into his eye and he stubble back, screaming in pain. The next one landed in his shoulder and the followed by one in the ribs. The man cursed and crawled away, blood spilling fast from his wounds. 

You gathered yourself, pulling the sheet off the bed and tucked yourself into the corner. The person who’d thrown the kunai appeared, it was an ANBU agent. 

You recognized him.

He’d brought you the mission scroll. 

“Where’s your boss?” The man put his knee on Genki’s chest and pressed his short sword against his throat. “I won’t ask twice.” 

“Go fuck yourse—“ 

The blade went through deep and smoothly, almost completely severing the man's head from his body’s. You gasped, covering your mouth with your hands when his head turned towards you. 

Fully aware that we’re still crying you sunk farther only the wall the close he got to you, tucking your chin to your chest. 

You’d failed. 

And you had to have an ANBU assigned to watch you, save you. 

This thought made you sob harder. 

“Genma and his men found the leaders.” Someone appeared at the door, another ANBU, smaller than the one in front of you. “They’re sealing them in a prison scroll as we speak. I’ll have one of them come collect her—“

“No.” The man barked making you jump. “Tell them to move ahead, you two trail them. I’ll get her.” The man in the cat mask stared before nodding slightly and disappearing. 

The dog masked man turned back to you. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked, his voice soft compared to how he’d spoke to Genki. 

You shook your head, just a few bruises and scratches that could heal on their own. 

He tilted his head, eyeing you through the mask before standing and offering out a hand. You took it with wide eyes and kept the blanket over your body. Your skirt was laying on the other end of the room, ripped beyond repair and your shirt was stretched at the collar, hanging of mf your shoulders. 

He noticed and slipped the white cloak he had and wrapped it around your shoulders, his nimble fingers buttoning it up over your exposed skin. He was left in his armor and sleeveless tee, his shoulders broad and his skin slightly wet with a thin layer of sweat. “Are you okay to walk?” 

You nodded and stepped forward, but the adrenaline that had built up seeped away from you. You fell forward. 

In a quick movement he had you over his back, both of his hands wrapped around your thighs and your arms draped around his neck. “If we need to stop we can stop.” He whispered. You nodded soft and tucked your head down, craving the feeling of your bed and the covers wrapped around you. It was cold, even with his cloak, you were shivering. You pulled yourself closer to his chest trying to capture every bit of heat that came off of him. 

He was quick, barely making noise as you traveled back to Konoha, his hands planted firmly on your legs; keeping you close to him.

The sun was rising when you made it back. 

Your tears had dried and you just craved your bed and isolation from the world. He stopped in front of the gate and he squeezed your thigh, “do you need to go to the hospital?” 

“No.” You said faintly, “please just take me home.” 

He nodded and took off again, using side streets and rooftops to avoid seeing other people. You were going to give him directions but remembered he’d already been to your house. 

He landed on the balcony and slide the glass door open. “You should really lock that.” He mumbled walked into your room.

You rolled your eyes and slide from his shoulders, wincing. “Take it easy.” He said and placed a hand against your back. You simply pushed him away and stripped of his cloak and handed it back to him. “Thank you for helping me home.” You said. “I’m grateful but I would like to bathe.” 

— 

Kakashi’s eyes widened at the sight of her bare skin, it seemed like bruises and scrapes covered every inch. That man had been so rough. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’ll report to Lord Hokage, tell him you need a few days to rest before turning in your report.” He took the cloak from her small hands, “I’ll check on you in a couple of hours.” 

“You don’t have too.” 

He smiled under his mask. 

“I want too.” 

— 

You didn’t sleep. 

You didn’t cry. 

You kept replaying everything you did wrong. 

You wished you’d never taken the mission. 

You weren’t good enough. 

The sky was bright, the sound of the town bustling below helped distract you a little. The sun was warm and you felt every bruise on your body everytime you shifted positions in your chair. Outside there was noise, your thoughts couldn’t wander too far without a new noise pulling your attention. Inside there was a radio that you turned on while bathing and it had helped. 

Another thing added to your list of fears. 

Silence. 

Your stomach growled but you couldn’t pull yourself up from the chair to go make yourself something. 

“Aren’t you worried about getting sunburnt?” A voice asked above you. 

The voice was familiar and you looked up, greeted by the man with the dog mask. You simple lowered your head, returning your eyes to the city below you. Embarrassment crawled up your cheeks and you wanted to tell him to go away but you couldn’t find the words. 

“I brought you food.” His feet were silent against the ground and you turned your head away and pulled your knees to your chest. “What’s the matter?” 

You began shaking. Fear, anxiety, sadness, embarrassment, and anger flowing through your body all at once. But you couldn’t say anything.  
He watched you, eyes scanning over your body and assessing the situation. ABNU agents were analytical, that much you knew to be true; the stories you’d heard about them were intense and scary. His presence alone was enough to send shivers up your spine. 

“Lord Hokage said to take as much time as you needed too, he would send another mission when you were ready.” When he said this you raised your head. 

“He still wants to send me on missions?” You asked, your voice shaking. 

He nodded his head like it was obvious. “Your team didn’t fail the mission, and I took the fall for intervening. But—“ 

His head dropped. 

“But what?” You said softly. 

“I couldn’t stand by and let that man take advantage of you, you weren’t prepar—“ 

“I’m not strong enough.” 

“I didn’t say that—“ 

“But you were thinking it.” You snapped. 

He didn’t say anything and you dropped your head again. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt my feelings and anymore.” Your fingers ran over your skin absentmindedly. “I’ve heard it since I was little. My brother was the strong one and the genius and I never got a chance to find out what I was going to be. After the Nine-Tails attack, I took upon myself to finish what he started. You might have know Kiyo, he’s was just a chunin when he died but he had big dreams.” 

The agent leaned against the railing of the balcony. “I remember him. He was brilliant, his plan took my breath away.” 

“My father had been an orphan and it messed him up a lot. There’s so many orphaned children in Konoha, why not give them a place we’re they can be each other’s family.” 

“Are you parents still alive?” 

You nodded, “they live outside of the gate. They have a farm.” 

“I see.” 

“What about you?” 

“Dead.” He said casually. 

“Were you an orphan?” He nodded his head. 

Silence settled between the two of you glanced over at him. He was tall and lean even though he slumped his posture; his skin was pale and glowed in the afternoon sun. You wanted him to take off the mask, just for a second, to look him in the eyes, but knew that would happen as it would put both of you in danger. 

“You’re not weak.” He finally spoke. “You put those words into my mouth and I was never going to say them.” 

“Everyone knows I am—“ 

“They’re wrong.” He took to steps forward and placed his hands on the back of your chair, forcing you to look up at his mask. “No weak person would have walked into that bar fully ready to do what you did. No weak person would put up a facade of being turned on by a monster like him. No weak person could keep fighting like you did. You’re not weak.” 

Tears slipped from your eyes and rolled down over your hot skin. No one had ever spoken to you like that before. 

“Weak people don’t become jonins.” He said gruffly. “You’re not weak.” He let his words hang in the air as you tried to see his eyes through the holes in his mask. 

He pulled back and picked the food he brought off the table and placed it in your hands. “Eat and try to get a good night's sleep. I’ll come back tomorrow.” And with a few hand signs, he was gone. 

— 

Kakashi watched from a few rooftops over, her eyes going wide as she opened the box of food and a small smile appearing on her lips. 

Lips Kakashi wanted to press against his own. 

He barely knew her and she had no clue who he was but he was willing to risk his position as an ANBU agent just to kiss her. 

He watched as she studied the first bite of food before putting into her mouth. She didn’t gag or spit it out so Kakashi figured his cooking wasn’t terrible. 

“Kakashi.” Tenzo appeared behind him. “Lord Hokage wants to see us. 

Kakashi took one last look at her and sighed before following his friend. 

—

The next day you felt better, despite the fact that you hadn’t slept and the last food you consumed was from the ANBU agent, you felt good. Light. 

Your vest didn’t weigh as heavy on your shoulders and your feet didn’t drag the ground as you walked towards the Hokage's office. You had written a mission report and wanted to hand it to him yourself and apologize. Before you could raise your hand to knock you heard voices through the door. 

“Your argument is weak, it was one mission. You’ve certainly messed up your fair share.” You heard Iruka-Sensei say. 

“The bitch couldn’t even defend herself.” You heard the familiar voice of Akira through the wood. “She just lounged around the man like she was a doll, she wanted to be taken and with how she whored out I think she deserved it.” 

“Akira.” You heard Genma speak next. “That was the mission plan. We had no idea how strong that man was and it was her first mission as Jonin, mistakes are expected.” 

“If you don’t assign her to another team Lord I will resign. I don’t want a bitch like that putting my life on the line because she can’t handle a simple fight.” His voice got closer but you were frozen in fear as the door swung open and you were met with the face of the man who just yelled all those things. 

“Well if it isn’t the whore of the hour!” He clapped his hands and brushed past you, leaving you with a hard slap on the ass that sent you to the floor. You gasped as tears came to your eyes and your teeth dug into you bottom lip. 

He stomped down the hall and Genma came to your side to help you stand and grab your mission report from the ground. “Are you alright?” He asked and you nodded your head and wiped at your eyes. You said nothing but approached Lord Hokage and bowed. 

“I’m sorry for the delayed mission report and for the fact I was the weak link in this team during the mission. If I am traded for someone stronger I completely understand. I’m so sorry.” You placed the scroll on his desk and then sprinted from the room, tears clouded your eyes but you tried to force them down. Pushing past people without a second glance or apology you pushed into a room and slammed the door shut. 

Luckily, the room was vacant and dim. 

With one shaky breath in, your knees gave out and you were on the floor as you cried, trying to be quiet it. The only light in the room was from a window that sat on the east wall, the sun was more than halfway across the sky so the room was basked in golden light. The floor underneath you was hard and dirty. Maybe this was a forgotten room that had no use anymore. 

What confidence the ANBU agent had left you was now gone. Any ounce of happiness was stripped away. And all the fears that you felt like you had started to push away came back at full force. Leaning forward and placing your hands on the wooden floor under you, you tried to catch your breath but the tears wouldn’t stop. 

Akira had said your deserved it. 

You thought you had just been doing the mission. 

He had every right to be angry. You had put their lives in danger all because you couldn’t defend yourself against one man. You didn’t deserve the rank of jonin. You didn’t deserve the vest or the headband or the proud slaps on the shoulders when you came home from a successful mission. 

You deserved this dark room, that was cold and dusty. 

You chuckled, finally noticing the person that was in the room. They had hidden their presence well, but with your tornado of emotions they probably didn’t have to try that hard. 

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled and sat back on your heels, wiping at your wet cheeks with the sleeves of your shirt. “I thought this room was empty.” 

“You can sense me?” The voice said. 

“You’re not doing much to conceal.” 

“This is an ANBU level concealment jutsu, it’s hard for even ANBU agents to find other agents when using it.” He said, shock in his voice. 

“Oh.” You stared at your hands which sat curled around each other in your lap. 

“Why are you crying?” His voice was getting closer and you looked up, your eyes adjusting to the dim light and you saw him. 

Hatake fucking Kakashi. 

You groaned and let your head drop again. 

“Why are we always meeting like this,” you asked and he chuckled as he took a seat next to you. 

“Not really sure.” He said. “But this is kinda like the plot of the third Ica-Ica novel. Where Kiyoko and Rin fall in love—“ 

“Oh my god are those the books you’re always reading? Ica-Ica?” You covered your mouth and laughed behind your hand. 

“Why is that so hard to believe? Can’t a man enjoy a good romance book.” 

“More like a train wreck of cringy porn.” You said and hurt took over his single eye. 

“I’ll let you know Ica-Ica is once of the most brilliant series to ever be released. It had drama, passion, sex, violence! Anything you could ever need.” 

“Okay okay.” You said raising your hands in defense. “If you say so.” 

“I know so!” He said and winked at you. 

Your eyes went wide and you turned away from him, quiet settling between you two. It was nice, he didn’t look at you like everyone else did, his eyes didn’t stare at your scar they stared right back into yours. 

“Are you going to answer my question?” He said. 

You stayed quiet, not sure if you should tell him. You knew his name but he was still a stranger. Though his voice was kinda, and a little familiar, he wasn’t going to pry into you so easily. 

“It’s nothing really.” You pulled your knees up to your chest and closed yourself off. “I’m probably being over dramatic.” 

“It looked like you were going to have a panic attack.” He said. “I understand that you don’t know me but telling someone your problems is better than letting it—someone’s looking for you.” His head whipped towards the door. 

You cursed and turned your ear towards the door. 

“Akira that bastard.” It was Genma and you groaned as he called your name. 

“It’s my teammate.” You said dropping your voice. “I can’t face him right now.” 

Kakashi looked between you can the door, his keen ears keeping track of how close Genma’s steps where towards the door. 

The next thing you know a hand was in yours and pulling you farther into the room into a dark corner in the room. You back was pressed into the wall and he crouch over you. 

“Drop your breathing and focus on pulling your chakra into the bottom of your stomach.” You nodded and did as he said and watched as he did the same. Slowly, even though he was right in front of you, he became invisible. 

The door opened and Genma stepped in and looked around before closing it again but Kakashi didn’t move, you two stayed close. Eyes locked. 

“I—“ you started but were cut off when you felt smooth fabric and the outline of his lips press against yours. Though your skin wasn’t touching his your cheeks went bright and you gasped. 

He was kissing you. 

You hand went to his chest and you could feel the heavy thump through his shirt and you pushed him away. 

“Kakashi—“

“I’m sorry.” He pulled away, his eye wide and he stood with his hands around the back of his neck. 

“No it’s alright—“ you followed him in standing “—but why? Why did you kiss me?” 

He finally met your gaze. He had pink spreading from behind his mask as it over took the top of his cheek and ear. 

“I’m not sure.” He said and your heart clenched. Had he wanted to use you? “I guess I just wanted to see what it would be like.”


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed you. 

You couldn’t stop thinking about it even after he mumbled another apology and disappeared from the room. Your fingertips gently ran over your lips, still able to feel the fabric of his mask as it pressed into you. 

You hadn’t spoke more then three words to the man before today but had he taken interest in you before then? You remember back to when he stopped Mizuki, the anger that had been radiating off of him. And he barely knew you then. 

You smiled as you unlocked the door to your apartment and stepped in and locked it behind you. You eyed the radio that sat on your kitchen table, the silver knob that turned it on dimmed down with fingerprints. But you didn’t reach out for it. 

The life of a ninja was rough and hard. Things went wrong and you had to learn to suffer through. 

You chose this life. 

You were going to live it. 

—

He kissed her. 

He actually kissed her. Just thinking about it made Kakashi blush under his ANBU mask. He didn’t know what came over him. 

Maybe it was because he heard her heart, it was slow and steady as she focused on him. When she was under him she was much calmer than she had been just minutes before. She had looked up at him with those wide, curious eyes that pulled him in deeper each time he met them. He had wanted to reveal his sharingan, just to take that moment and keep it forever. 

Now he was flying through the trees, to a rendezvous point, carrying a scroll that held information he didn’t even know. All of his sense were heightened and both eyes wide open. 

He tired to keep his mind clear but she just making her way back in. 

—

When you arrived in the Hokage’s office the next morning you were greeted with Genma bowing in front of you; apologizing until you had to place your hands on his shoulders and push him up. 

“I was a terrible team captain.” He said. “I didn’t put anything thought into your safety. I understand that now, I’m sorry.” 

“It was the mission,” you said. He went to speak again but you raised a hand. “But I forgive you.” 

A lazy smile took over his face and you could tell he was full of regret and sincerity. You returned it and then bowed to the Hokage. 

“I apologize for running away yesterday.” You said and he simply waved his hand. 

“No need to.” He stood from his chair, hands crossing over his chest and he eyed both of you. “As of today I would like both of you to be my bodyguards. I will have ANBU agents train you on the process, if you accept.”

Your jaw dropped and your looked to Genma, his eyes were bright. “It’d be an honor Lord Third.” He bowed. 

“We accept.” You followed. You could feel Iruka-Sensei’s eyes on your as he smiled at the two of you. 

You were going to be a guard for the Third Hokage. You heart clenched, your were one step closer to your brothers dream. You stopped tears from spilling and stood back up, the smile not leaving your face. No one in the room thought you were weak, you wouldn’t have been offered the job if they thought you were. 

“ANBU agents will drop a message at your window tonight so keep your eyes open; you will also be trained under their command of an ANBU agent until you are allowed to serve.” Iruka said. “The process will be long and grueling but we chose you because you both have showed huge amounts of strength. We all look forward to working with you. You have a few days off to relax before your training begins.” He dismissed you and you both bowed before exiting. 

You couldn’t help but let your arms latch onto Genma’s neck as soon as the doors closed and blocked you from the sight of the elders. 

He returned the hug, picking you up and spinning you in a circle. “I think this calls for celebration,” he said once you were back on your feet. He slung his arm around your shoulder. “Lunch is on me.” 

—

He was tired. 

His body was sore and his mind was in scrambles as he clung to the edge of the rooftop, barely able to pull himself over the edge. 

But he wanted to see her. 

He wants to hear her voice and see the way her eyes shined when she looked at him. He wanted to pull his mask down and kiss her right, skin to skin. 

He wanted her. 

It was nearly sunset and he should be on route to the Hokages office or the hospital but he didn’t care. Lord Third knew he could complete the mission and he did so why would it matter if his report was late. The sun was hot and no clouds blocked the heat the shone down on him. The cuts on his body stung as they rubbed against his clothes and he gritted his teeth. 

The ambush had gotten them at the last moment, just as they made the hand off. They are skilled ninja from the Village Hidden in the Vines but he and the other ANBU had been able to stop the attackers, not without wounds of their own, but it was better than the deadly strikes they received. 

Her house was one more building over and he stopped on the roof adjacent to her, catching his breath and trying to find her chakra. It was faint but growing closer. Kakashi looked to the east to see her, arms around a man who was obviously drunk and he felt his heart clench. 

It was Genma, he was laughing loudly at something she said and his legs gave up from under him. He fell and since she was holding him she followed, landing on top of him. Kakashi gritted his teeth, stopping himself from jumping off the roof and pulling her off. They laughed, the people around them looked and then looked away, assuming they were lovers. The air around them felt like that and their chakras mixed. 

He growled low in his throat. 

She was able to haul him back to his feet. Kakashi focused on their voices as the got closer. 

“Can you make it back to your apartment?” She asked, hands on his shoulders to steady him. 

“Yup.” He slurred and brought his hand into a salute. “See you tomorrow comrade! Bright and early!” He walked of, legs kicking up high as he marched. 

“You’re gonna be in hell tomorrow Genma!” She yelled after him but he just simply waved. Kakashi could see the soft smile spread over her rosy cheeks and he felt relief as she didn’t invite him in. He waited for her movement in the apartment, the flights flicked on and then the door to the balcony opened. 

Was she expecting someone? 

He edged close and leaned on the lip of the roof. Her sheer curtains showed her silhouette as she slipped her shirt off. His breath hitched and he kept watching her shadow as it changed clothes before disappearing. He heard clatter in the kitchen next, the sound of a teapot screaming a few minutes and then she appeared on the porch moments later, steaming glass of tea in her hands as she settled down in the same chair he found her broken in. Her gear had been replaced with an oversized sweater and training shorts. Kakashi cheeks heated at the sight of her bareskin. It looked soft and warm and like it would feel like velvet under his touch. 

This time she had a soft smile on her face. 

Her cheeks her flushed with drunkenness and she smiled as she watched the town below her. The setting sun made her skin glow and Kakashi felt his heart slipping from its tights restraints. 

He wanted to be closer. 

He wanted to hold her and feel her breath against his skin. He wanted her soft hands roaming every inch of his body. He wanted to press his lips to every inch of her scars. He wanted to tell her she was perfect and that she was his. 

He wanted to say that he was hers. 

He wanted her love. 

Kakashi appeared next to her so suddenly she almost dropped her drink. 

“ANBU-san.” She gasped and set the mug down before standing and bowing. “I didn’t expect you so soon.” She looked up to meet the holes in the mask before looking towards his hands. 

“You were expecting me?” 

She tilted her head, “you weren’t assigned to bring me my scroll?” She asked and she noticed the him tense his shoulders.

“You already have another mission?” He said, his voice dropping. 

“Genma and I have been assigned as Lord Thirds new bodyguards.” She said with a proud look. “Iruka-sensei said that we would train under an ANBU agent and that one would be dropping a scroll off at our windows tonight.” 

“I had no idea.” He said smiling under his mask. “That’s amazing.” She smiled at him and his heart melted. He stepped forward, his body reacting on his own and he grasped as his legs gave out from under him. All of his energy was gone, everything the had left he’d used to keep him awake until he saw her face. Now that he’d done that he had no reason to stand.

“ANBU-san!” She gasped and knelt on the ground next to him, hands finding his shoulders and he shuddered. “Let me call for a doctor.” Her soft touch was gone too soon but he grabbed her hand before she could leave. 

“No.” He groaned. “No doctors, I’m just chakra depleted all I need is sleep.” 

“I—“ She stared but the words were caught in her throat. 

“Please.” Kakashi mumbled. “Just let me sleep.”

He watched through the holes in his mask as her eyes turned soft again. “Well you can’t sleep on the ground.” Her hands went around his waist this time and she pulled him up. “I know you said I'm strong but I’m not strong enough to carry you when your dead weight.” She groaned as he leaned all his weight on her and he chuckled behind the mask. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled and managed to hold some of his own as they moved into the house. He expected her to drop him on the couch but the moved across the apartment and she pulled him through the door of his bedroom. 

He was settled down gently on her bed and without speaking her hands found the button of his white shawl and removed it from his shoulders. She gasped as all the cuts on his body came into the light. 

“You really need a doctor I can’t—“ 

He grabbed her hands and pleaded. “No doctors.” 

“ANBU-san I can’t just let you bleed out on my bed.” She huffed, noting the deep cuts on his thigh and side. 

“Please I don’t like doctors.” 

Her eyes softened and she slipped her fingers from his, Kakashi held back a whine. 

“Well I’m still not letting you bleed out on my bed.” She said and poked at his armor. “Take it off so I can dress them.” 

His eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath, watching as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

—

When you woke up this morning you would have never guessed you’d have a bleeding ANBU agent on your bed by sunset. 

Returning with towels, warm water, gauze, rubbing alcohol, and everything you need to stitch his wounds you were met with him shirtless and hissing as he rolled his pants down. The dried blood that had glued his pants to the wound, pulled as he undressed, you saw deep red blood roll down his leg. 

Quick to react you placed a towel against the blood and pressed hard before removing it quickly and dipping the towel in the warm water. You cleaned the skin before pressing your palm flat against his thigh and forced your chakra into him. The cut was deep and didn’t stitch together completely, you cleaned it once more before wrapping it in gauze. You sat up on your knees, repeating the process with his side. This one was much deeper, the muscles were ripped through and the bleeding was beginning to clot. You wasted no time in pressing your hands to it, noticing the shiver that went through him. 

“Did I hurt you?” You asked looking up at him through your lashes. 

“N-No.” He mumbled and looked away, his stomach clenching under your touch. 

Sighing you sat back on your heels, seeing that the cut was still deep and would require stitches. You grabbed his hand and placed it over the wound with a towel to catch any blood that had surfaced as you prepared the needle. “Do you need me to numb the skin,” you asked looking up at him again. 

He seemed to choke on his words so settled on shaking his head. After a moment of silence he spoke. “Please stop looking up at me like that.” 

You looked up at him. “What?” The needle was ready but your hands were frozen. 

“Please just,” he motioned towards the wound, “just don’t look at me like that.” 

You wanted to ask just exactly how you were looking at him but you kept your mouth shut. You stitched him up quickly and quietly, eyes never leaving his side. You stood to wrap the gauze around his waist and then stepped away. “That will heal quickly, you can probably take the stitches out in a week.” You said with your eyes trained on the floor and your reached down to pick up the bloody towels and the unused gauze. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, standing awkward in his boxers in the middle of your room. 

“I might have some old sweats or something from my ex tucked away somewhere.” You mumbled and turned back into the bathroom. 

You felt his eyes through his mask follow you as you shuffled around the your room until you found a pair or Tooru’s old joggers. “Here.” You said and held them out for him. 

He thanked you and pulled them on slowly before settling down onto your bed. His body was sagging with exhaustion and you could tell he was on the brink of passing out. 

You walked towards the door, “you can sleep.” You told him. “I’ll close the door and you can take your mask off, I won’t peak.” You said giving him a small smile. 

He nodded. “Thank you again.” He said, softly saying your name, you nodded and walked out with your face towards the ground as blush covered your cheeks. 

“Sleep well.” You said so quietly you weren’t even sure if he heard. 

—

It was midnight when the agent showed up, the tiger mask intimidating and frightening in the dark. He dropped it off silently on the balcony and disappeared in a flash not even letting you say thank you. 

You opening the scroll slowly, eyes scanning over what was written. Three days from now you'd leave Konoha to train with an ANBU agent in a camp for three months. 

Three months. You couldn’t help but let you mind wander to Kakashi. He’d forget about you by then. You felt your heart sink, but you told yourself to forget it, it’s not like anything was going to happen from a small kiss. 

You sighed and rolled the scroll back up, setting on the counter before settling down on the couch. 

Three days. 

You sighed and pulled a blanket over your body and let your eyes close. You would deal with the passed out ANBU agent in the morning, along with the packing and who would water your plants when your were gone. 

Now you just wanted to sleep. 

—

Kakashi woke up the next morning, the clock on the bedside table reading ten o’clock. It took him five minutes to realize he wasn’t in his own bed. The sheets were much softer and smelled of laundry detergent and her, unlike his normal dog smelling ones.

He sat up quickly but regretted it instantly. His head screamed with a headache and his side cried as the stitches stretched. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled sitting up again, slower this time and a hand clutching his side. Thankfully it didn’t feel like any of the stitches busted. He reached over blindly until he felt his mask and slipped it over his face. He wanted to apologize one last time for dropping in on her so suddenly and for healing him before he left. The wood floor was cold under his feet and he shivered. 

He opened the door to see her standing at the stove, back towards him and he felt his breathing stop, the sweater she had been wearing last night was gone. Now she was wearing shorts that rose high on her hips, showing of her soft curves and the roundness of her ass. The tank top she was wearing was short and one strap had slipped off her shoulders. Her scar was prominent, the skin red and pulled tight.

His feet acted on their own and he stepped across the floor until he was right behind her, fingers grazing up her arms and setting the strap of her shirt back in place. 

She jumped, spinning around and holding the cooking utensil she had in her hand up to his throat. “My lord.” She said and dropped it back down to her side. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away but Kakashi didn’t move away, he wanted her. 

“I figured you would be hungry—“ 

“I am.” He said roughly and reached around to grab her hand. 

“ANBU-san.” She gasped but didn’t pull away. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured out who I am yet.” He whispered softly, leaning and close and letting the nose of his mask brush against her ear. “You’re so smart I figured your of guess by now.” 

She turned around and looked at him, peering through the holes in his mask. “Should I know you?” She said. 

“We’ve met before.” 

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and raised her hands ups, placing them on either side of the mask. Slowly she pushed it up into his hair, the bottom half of his face was still covered in a black mask but as she pushed it away fully she was met with two eyes, one pitch black and filled with lust, the other scared and red. 

—

“Kakashi—” You whispered and dropped your hands before moving away from him, your cheeks were flushed and you hide them behind her hands. 

“Hey—“ Kakashi reached out and stopped you. “Does this upset you?” He asked. 

You had to think for a moment, mind flashing back to every moment you’d spent with him. He’d saved your during the mission, he’d checked on you and brought you food, he made you realize you were stronger than you thought possible. 

“I know it’s not—“ You cut him off when you placed your hands on his cheeks and pulled your faces together, lips pressing into fabric covered lips. 

He let you before he pushed you away and pulled down the mask and pulled you back. He brushed his mouth against yours softly, “I want to kiss you properly.” He said and then did. 

His mouth was soft and warm, taking dominance quickly as you let your hands slide from his cheeks to his chest. He moaned when you let your mouth open and allowed his tongue to slip between your lips. 

“You’re so perfect.” He said when he pulled away to take a breath. “Everything about you is perfect.” 

You whined as his hands moved down your body, settling on your lower back and pulling you closer to him. His lips connected with yours briefly again before he moved to your scared cheek, kissing down your neck and over your collarbone. He was curled over you, hands tracing patterns against your back as his lips pressed into you skin. 

“The first time I saw you was when I dropped your first mission scroll off. I don’t even think you remember seeing me considering I had woken you up.” He laughed against your skin. “From that moment I was hooked on you. When I saw you coming out of the Hokage’s office and being stopped by Mizuki my heart broke. Those people are truly blind to your beauty.” He lifted his head back up and his hands followed, placing themselves on your cheeks and he leaned forward to kiss your again. “I think i’m falling in love with you.” 

You couldn’t help but let a giggle escape from your mouth. “You don’t even know me.” You placed your hands over his and removed them from your face. “You might like the idea of me but you don’t love me.” 

He let you turn back to the stove but wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you flush with his front. 

“Let me get to know you then.” He mumbled against your ear. “Let’s talk over breakfast.” He said as a hand was running from your hip to under your shirt, nails scratching softly against your skin. “Then maybe we get to know each other some more after that.”

You swallowed roughly but nodded your head. “I like that plan.” 

You moved the best you would with his hands on your body, your knees felt like they could turn to liquid any moment as your plated the food and set it on the table. Kakashi slipped away from you, his warm hands leaving you cold when they were gone. 

“Why do you live in the city and not with your parents,” he asked as he scooped food into his mouth. He was eating fast and you didn’t give him the satisfaction of doing the same. You wanted to enjoy looking at him with his mask off. You were still shell-shocked, everything had happened so fast and you couldn’t stop your heart from beating loudly. Hatake Kakashi, famed copy-ninja, said he was falling in love with you. 

Your cheeks stayed a shade of red but you ignored it. 

“I never liked living outside of the city and after my brother died it was hard to stay. Everything reminded me of him. So when after I graduated from the academy I moved in with my Aunt and started training.” 

“That’s understandable.” 

“I still go see my parents and it’s gotten easy over the years, especially now.” 

“What do you mean?” 

You thought about it. It was easier to go home after all these years but this was normal in the stages of grief, time heals all wounds. “Now that’s I’m a jonin it’s easier, I’m living his dream and I think he would be proud of me.” 

“I know he’s proud of you.” Kakashi said in a heartbeat. “I didn’t know your brother well but he always talked about you. He loved you a lot.” 

You smiled down at your plate. 

“He always talked about how strong you were and how you never gave up. He said you’d grow up and be one of the strongest ninjas Konoha has ever seen and he was right.” 

You looked up at him, taking in every detail of his face, the sharp edge of his jaw, the straight point of his nose, the red scar against his pale skin, the freckle just below his lip. “Thank you Kakashi.” 

His eyes lit up when your said his name and a small smile spread across his lips. 

“What?” You asked with a mouthful of food. 

“I love it when you say my name.”

“Kakashi.” You said after you swallowed, a smile playing on your lips. 

“Again.” His eyes grew dark. 

“Kakashi.” You said your voice barely a whisper. 

The next thing you know we he was behind you, hands on your stomach and lips on your neck. “I want you screaming my name.” He said hands sliding under your shirt and squeezing at you skin. 

Your breath got caught in your throat and you melted into him. “I want you under me, begging me to fuck you until you can’t walk. I want you to ride me until your legs give out. I just want you.” He growled and pulled your even closer, his the beginnings of his erection digging into your skin. 

“Make me yours then.” You mumbled, tracing your fingers lightly over his arms. “Wreck me and then put me back together.” 

It seemed that was all he need to spin you around and lift you off your feet, lips going to yours and pressing hard. 

“So so perfect.” He mumbled. 

“Bedroom.” You mumbled back. 

He was fast and sat down so you could straddle his lap. You kept your weight off of his thigh and cradled his face in your hands. “Tell me what to do.” You said as you pulled back from his mouth, he looked up at you with wide eyes and lifted you up again before easing you down onto the bed. 

“I want you to lay here and let me ravish you, I want you under me and screaming my name.” His hands went to your shorts and pulled them down your legs. 

Out of instinct you pulled your knees up to hide yourself. He groaned and grabbed your knees, forcing them apart. 

“Don’t hide from me,” he said. “You having nothing to be ashamed off.” You nodded and watched as he lowered his face, keeping eye contact with you as he began to devour you. 

A low moan escaped your lips and you threw your head back. 

“So good.” He said. “Everything about you is so good.” 

You hips bucked against his face trying to create more friction but he pulled away. “You have to be a good girl,” he said and pressed kisses against your thighs. “Can you be good for me?” 

His voice was soft and rough and made your stomach twist. “Yes Kakashi.” You said watching his eyes narrow as his fingers slid down your leg and stopped between them, he circled around your clit before slipping two fingers inside of you. You moaned at the stretch and let your back arch off the mattress. 

He leaned down again and laid his tongue flat across your clit and gave it a hard lick before rolling over it in circles as his long, soft fingers curled and scissored inside of you. Your body grew hot as your arousal grew tighter the long he went, digging deeper inside of you and pulling moans that came from your stomach. 

“Do you want me come?” He asked, picking up the pace of his curling fingers. “I want you to come all over my fingers and mouth, let me taste you.” He attached his lips again and your cried out loudly, hands tangling in his hair and he pressed harder into your. 

Your vision clouded as your came hard, squeezing around his fingers as he licked up every drop of arousal. Your chest heaved as he crawled back up your body placing kisses along your bareskin. When he met your mouth he whispered for you to taste yourself and pressed his open mouth against yours. 

“You’re so sweet,” he said. “You did so good.” 

“More.” You whined, nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. 

“Are you sure?” He pulled away and found your eyes. You could tell he wanted to just by the pure lust that filled his gaze. 

“Yes.” You said and pulled his lips back down to yours. Without thinking your wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled your hips together. He hissed in your mouth and pulled away. Remembering his cut your dropped your legs and sat up, he held his side. 

“Kakashi I’m so sorry—“ 

He kiss you to shut you up. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” You said. 

“You won’t.” He said and pressed a kiss to your forehead. His hands fiddled with the end of your shirt and lifted over your head. 

His gaze was enough to make you blush as he leaned down to press wet kisses across your chest. “You’re a work of art.” His tongue ran over your skin so softly it tickled and your bit into your bottom lip. He held you so tightly, like he was afraid you would disappear if he loosened his grip even the slightest bit. His mouth latched onto your nipple and nipped softly before addressing it with kiss. 

“I want to taste and kiss every inch of you.” He mumbled into your skin. 

“Please just—“ Your hands left his skin and you rolled out from under him, hand reaching for the bedside table. He followed and opened it, digging until he found the box you had been reaching for. He took a single foil packet and opened it with his teeth, you watched as he stood and dropped the borrowed pants from his waist and rolled to condom on. He was quick and back on top of you in seconds. 

Mouths connected in a slow kiss, your hands threading in his hair as his traveled down your body; caressing every inch until they hooked under your knees and spread your legs. He went slow, one hand guiding his cock into you and the other on your waist. 

“Fuck.” He cursed. “So good.” He mumbled as he eased himself in, allowing you to adjust to the stretch. You let your back arch and your legs spread wider, nails raking across his back. 

He held you close but let his hips draw back before settling back down, he’s pace was slow and fulfilling. With every snap of his hips he seemed so go deeper and drag more moans from your throat. Letting your eyes flutter closed you focused on your other senses. How his fingers pressed into your hips, how his skin smelled as you buried your face into his neck, the sounds and praises that escaped his throat. 

“You feel so good, so perfect.” He mumbled and his pace got quicker

Your moans were uncontrollable as he leaned back pulling you with him until you were in his lap straddling him and he was sinking deep inside of you. You let your head roll back and Kakashi began to guide your hips. “Be a good girl and move for me.” He said and you nodded your head. 

Slowly lift yourself up before pressing down, you did this a few more times until his hands slapped your ass. “Faster.” You moaned into his ear and followed his commands. 

“Fuck that’s it.” The bed was creaking under the two of you as you bounced your hips fast and he wrapped you in his arms forcing your lips to meet his. This kiss was sloppy and teeth clashed as you tried to control the noises that slipped out, neither of you cared, you were just trying to get closer and closer. 

“Kakashi I—“ You screamed as one hand began rubbing circles on your clit and the other grabbed on to your ass, forcing you to bounce fast. 

“Hold on just a little long baby.” He said sweetly and attached his lips to your neck. “You’re doing so good, just keep going.” You nodded and squeezed your hands around his biceps. Your legs were beginning to ache and your felt your stomach clench. You wanted to come so badly but held off, holding your breath as the pleasure built up. 

“Now.” He whispered and your cried out, wrapping your arms around him as you came; head buried in his neck. His hips jutted upwards a few more times until he pressed your hard against him, letting out a loud groan as he came. 

He fell back with you on top of him. 

Body’s tangled on top of the sheets, you laid listening to each other’s heartbeats slow down. Your eyes were closed as he raked his fingers through your hair, pulling it away from your face. “You did so good.” He whispered.

Your head was cloudy with the after effects of your orgasm and you simply pressed kisses into his chest. “Thank you Kakashi.” 

—

They laid there for an infinity, legs tangled and bodies giving off enough heat they didn’t need a blanket. Kakashi’s fingers traced her skin as she snored softly against his skin. He closed his eyes but didn’t sleep, just the feeling of her pressed up against him was enough to easy him down. 

He could stay like this, with her. He’d been thinking about retiring from ANBU and she just might be his reason too. He could try for a normal life with her. Even if she was a guard to Lord Third it didn’t mean they couldn’t have a life together. 

It was around four when she stirred next to him, she mumbled something about the bathroom before rolling off of him and sliding off the bed, skin shining in the moonlight. Kakashi took this as an opportunity to slip the joggers back on and walk into the kitchen. He started the kettle and moved to clean up the plates that were left over from breakfast. A scroll on the counter caught his eye and he opened it up. 

“I was going to tell you.” She appeared in the doorway. “I was just thinking about that.” 

“Three months huh?” He sighed. 

“Yeah…” She looked at the floor. “I understand if—“ 

“I can wait.” He said catching her by surprise. “I’d wait three years if I needed to.” 

She looked up and smiled at him. “I was going to say you could volunteer to come along.” Her soft smile turning devilish. “Three months in a camp miles from the closet village. I’m sure Lord Third would be more than happy to let the famed Hatake Kakashi train his bodyguards.” 

He met her eyes. 

“Miles from any village huh?” 

She nodded her head. “If you come along then I really can scream your name.” She winked and turned back to the bedroom. “Are you coming back to bed or not? I only have three days left unless you do volunteer.” 

Kakashi groaned and stood, falling in deeper with every step he took. He loved the dirty talk falling from her lips but wonder where the shy girl he met went. Either way he definitely wasn’t going to live without her for three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Do I Make You Proud requested by theepicpinapplez. I appreciate your kudos and reads! If you want to request a fic you can message me on Twitter @dokibuko or Tumblr @ailur-o

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post the next chapter sometime either this week or the next! Thank you for your read, kudos and comments!


End file.
